Where is Wonderland?
by Wondertart
Summary: What is Wonderland? Where did it come from? Who is the one running it, and why is that child in the middle of it? Who is the real boy who lived? Who is the child with a Cheshire grin? Most importantly of all - Who is that boy? Dark!Harry, AU
1. Prologue

**Where Is Wonderland**

Dark!Harry, AU, Slash, Diffrent BWL,Snape!Father, Character Death M

We live here, they live there. Running from both sides is impossible when prophecy's clash. The Golden boy and the Silver prince clash in a rat race for their lives, who will come out on top? Who is the true evil?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the idea for this story.

**Warnings**: This is unbetaed, It is slash, or will be in later chapters. It stars a Dark Harry Potter, violence, gore, horror, character deaths, Dumbledor bashing, and a bunch of unpleasant themes. **_This is not going to be a happy story._**

* * *

One upon a time a boy fell in love with a girl.

_With his face always pressed against the glass he would watch her. Her carefree smiles, the laughter that seemed to even make flowers chime along with her; day by day would pass as he young and foolish would observe what he could never have. Like every foolish child, he dared to dream a meeting with the girl, hoping every day that she would turn around and see him in the glass watching her. Have the smile directed at him instead of the foolish people whom she spent her time and love._

The boy and the girl were from two different places.

_One day the boy told his desire to the one whom he held most dear. This person told him there was a way to join the girl that he loved, only if he listened to their every command. Young and foolish the boy agreed, putting his faith into the one that gave him the promises of meeting his true love_.

The boy wanted to meet the girl.

_The boy soon was pushed through the glass to meet the one he always watched, only to find the world he had stumbled into was disgusting and tainted. The vision of the girl he had imagined had been nothing but a face for show, and he was cast away into the dark forests of his homeland, losing both title and a home to return to._

The boy gave up everything for a lie.

_Wounded and heartbroken the boy tried to survive on his own, only to reach the verge of death within a few short weeks of being abandoned. Struggle as he may things of his world would not obey him. His cries were met on deaf ears and his stomach left unsatisfied. Soon he knew, soon he would die._

The boy was saved by a stray.

_Alone and abandoned the candle of his life flickering at its end, the voice of a savior and the hand of comfort was finally held out for the boy._

_"**You don't want to die here, do you?" **_

_The boy gave his final grain of trust to the hand that offered him aid, and was rewarded greatly for the deed._

The boy traveled far to find a new home.

_Awakened from his haze the boy found himself in a world nothing like his own. Strange looking people speaking a strange language were there. He found himself soon wearing their clothing and learning their customs under a person who wasn't his savior, but completely different. Here he learned how to speak, write, and even live in the place they claimed was home._

The boy met his love once again.

_The home was different, and the world was strange. Here people did not do the same as they did where he lived, but it wasn't bad. He missed his home and his savior, but here he was no longer alone. Here he could move close to freely, with restrictions placed on his new provider. Under these conditions the boy once again was able to see the girl from the other side of the glass._

The girl was able to see him.

_They had run into each other by accident. The girl fleeing from someone whom was calling her names. The boy happened to stumble across her while lost in thought. Both of them shared a secret with one another, using words that he learned from his provider to tell her how special she was. Together the two would spend hours together and grew close. The boys love for the girl grew deeper, and for once he was not afraid of this new place._

The two went to school together.

_Messages given to the boy and his caretakers left him with the only option of moving places one more, only this time the girl would go with him. Not alone the two boarded a large red train wearing clothing odder then even the ones he had already begun wearing. Together the two watched the rolling lands pass by on their way to their new home for those like them._

The school ripped the boy and the girl apart.

_Separated by a color difference the boy was soon driven apart from the girl by different rules placed by new people. Strong barriers were formed to keep the boy away from the girl no matter how hard he tried to fight. People were cruel, and the girl was nowhere in sight anymore. He was trapped once again in a dark place._

Secretly they met.

_At times when they were left alone they would meet once again. Both the boy and the girl felt the same as they did before they were torn apart. Tears were shed, and promises were given to keep their pact strong. The boy once again was overjoyed if not cautious about his precious secrets he could not trust anyone with. Years past with the boy and the girl's pact intact, and the two lived happily with knowledge of the others care._

The boy's trust, shattered.

_Another person came. This person stole the girl away from the boy, locking her away from him just as what had happened to the boy before. The loss he could not take once more and he fled from the warm arms of the light where the girl lived. Stolen from his own grasp the boy hid himself away in the dark that had once scared him. Here he would stay, guided by many who played in the dark._

A dark deal was made.

_The boy was drowning in his own loss. The toll of the darkness was digging into what was left of his twisted soul. Hurt and alone, the boy wished for nothing but the return of the girl whom he gave everything for._

"**You want her back, don't you?"**

Only once was she his again.

_Only a night was left for the boy to stay with the girl he so dearly loved. Together the two intertwined in their love, the boy now a man, and the girl now a woman._

The boy was left abandoned.

_The girl had left the boy for another. The boy had lost his way once again. The hand that had so tenderly led him to her had once again left him waiting in the darkness. The girl would never look back at the boy ever again, changing into a woman on the arm of a man who had served to keep them apart._

The creature that never should have been.

_Wrapped up once again in his own confusion and hate he stayed in this place for a long time, until the fated day when the helping hand appeared once again. In his hands the boy now a man received a gift like no one could imagine._

_"**Your purpose is now here"**_

Time moving forward.

_The gift was his own and kept hidden away like a treasure. His heart turned cold and jaded, his actions growing harsh and old. No longer could he let himself be seduced by the world behind the glass anymore. Here he could not protect his treasure, but back behind the safety of the glass he could not return either. The boy now man quickly decided to make a home in the place that if not here or there, it would rest inbetween. A place of safety for the man to hide his treasure and guard it from all who dared to try and touch it. The boy now man would live his place out in the place behind the glass, but keep his treasure safe and hidden, guarded by the stray that kept him alive._

The young boy now man and his treasure.

_"Father…I don't want to be late for this very important date."_

* * *

And that is it for the prologue~ I hope you all are as satisfied as I am. Turn in the fore reworked first chapter, and please don't forget to try the tea.

For now, would you care for a wondertart?


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note

My Dearest Readers,

Taking a step back I have taken a look at my idea for this story, and your encouragement has not been wasted on me.

Starting this week Where is Wonderland will be receiving an overhaul and a new title – the story as it is now is not to the level in which I would like, so this will now be a complete rewrite of this story.

Do not fret my dear readers, the story shall not change from what makes it unique – only change in a way that I the author has changed.

I do hope you all will stop by for tea even while the changes are made.

For now, I do hope you all would enjoy a wondertart?


End file.
